Stuck On You
by ai-chan20
Summary: "Chains do not hold a marriage, It's the hundreds of tiny threads which sew people together"  Will a brat and a cold bastard experience LOVE and CUTENESS together? Read until you fall in love again:
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Soulmates**

_In a single day, how many people do you meet? It's hard to keep track, right? We may roughen up the numbers and say that a single person could meet a hundred thousand a day. But we could not always pay attention to every person we meet; imagine our wasted of time and energy._

_But sometimes, insignificant meetings turn to fated ones. This is where the word "fate" comes in. When two persons are destined to be together, no kind of obstacle could ever separate them. Strange circumstances push them together, and no one could pull them apart. Because by their hearts and by their souls, they are connected._

For centuries, monarchs ruled most of the countries all over the world. But as time passed, people saw the negativities a monarchy could bring; poverty, discrimination, and corruption. Luckly the monarchy in Korea managed to survive through the quest of time. The current Emperor of Korea fairly, justly and productively ruled the country; Korea in itself flourished. Emperor Seongjo had three children; the eldest is a girl, next was his only son and the youngest was also a girl.

There came a time when turmoils in the courts threatened every royalty's life. Sorrow engulfed the royal family when a sudden death occurred. Emperor Seongjo decided to send his youngest daughter away to an unknown land. The emperor hid her well; even the Korean media couldn't find her. Though the whole country knows of her existence, all they could do for the mean time was to wait. Wait until the violence was resolved.

Then after 14 years of long separation, the Emperor finally orders his daughter; now a young lady, to return immediately to her home country. By the time she arrives, the Emperor gave her two weeks to live a normal life without the protection of the Royal Guards. To let her make up for the lost times.

It was announced on the radios that there would be no work for today because the emperor declared it to be a holiday. But for work-a-holic businessman like So Yi Jeong, there shouldn't be time to waste, every second is important.

He drove his luxury car up the hill while talking on the phone. "Hyung, just this one favor" he said.

"No! You completely ignored me for the past months and now you need my help?" the man on the other line said with frustration.

"Don't you think I have the right to know?" he asked while his attention was fully focused on the road.

"I just don't get you" the other man started, "Stop tormenting yourself and… don't disturb me!" then he hung up the phone.

"Hyung… Bastard!" Yi Jeong cursed.

As he turns his car at the corner, he was taken by surprise when he suddenly collides with another. He wasn't badly hurt, just gnashing his teeth with anger. He hurriedly opens his car door and ready to confront the reckless driver. But no one stepped out of the car, he felt rudely treated.

"Yah!" he shouted thunderously for the first time in his life. He was just like any other man; he preciously loves cars. "You step out or else…" he angrily threatened.

Slowly, the door opens and a female stepped out from it. Her looks told him that she belongs to the high-class society of Korea; her skin, her clothes and even something in the way she stands.

"How dare you talk to me like that" she said arrogantly instead of apologizing.

Yi Jeong didn't like her one bit, "Whose fault was it that this had happened?" he gave her a cold stare.

She immediately recognized the challenge in his eyes, and understood that he wasn't the gentleman type.

"You don't know who I am" she said with her chin held high.

"You're the devil's mistress?" he said as he folded his arms across his chest.

She gasped. She felt a surge of rage when she looked at the hood of her precious car, "Yah! Look what you did…" she said as she looks at him with disgust.

"Me? You're pretty but stupid" was what he said with the cold tone of his. He took his phone from his pocket and started dialing.

"What are you doing?"

Again, he gave her a cold stare, "I'm calling the police" he finished.

She suddenly panics, "No! You can't do that" she grabbed his phone, he chased her round and round their cars.

"Yah! Give that back!" he said as he tried to retrieve his phone. But for some strange reason, she desperately didn't want the authorities to be involved.

"Stop!" he ordered. He tried to lung at her but he ended up falling on the ground, face first.

The pain was there but hearing her engine start increased his anger.

She was leaving with his phone. "Yah!" he shouted. He got inside his car and drove after her.

But he lost sight of her after five minutes.

**a/n: You like it? (smiles) For the past two years I have been writing fanfics, I never completed any of my works...**

**But today... I promise all of you that I'll finish this fanfic... I will...**

**I just love them(Yi Jeong and Ga Eul)  
**


	2. 1 : Princess

_The following serves as my inspirations for this fanfic; Thank You Yuna Ito for the song Stuck On You, Princess Hours, Mischievous Kiss, My Fair Lady, Glass Castle_

I Do Not Own SOEUL

**Chapter One: Princess**

_Five Months Ago_

His father has been admitted to the hospital for having a severe heart failure. The doctors told him and his family that there wouldn't be much time until his heart would fully give up the fight.

He's a faithful husband. And a loving father. That's why it was so hard to accept his timed death. So Yi Jeong loves his father dearly even though he doesn't show it through his actions. He has the highest regard for his Old man, and the top most admiration for him.

When he opened the hospital door, his father wasn't smiling like the usual. It was evident on his face that he's having a hard time.

"You… came…" his father tried to smile amidst the difficulty of talking. He was absolutely delighted to see his favorite son.

"Hyung said that you need to tell me something" Yi Jeong sat down beside his father's bed.

"Yes. I want you to… make a promise to… me" his father coughed right before finishing his sentence.

"A promise? What for?"

His father tried to smile again, "I told the same thing to your brother. You could say that even after my death I want everything to go according to plan" he managed to finish without a single hindrance.

The sudden mentioning of death got Yi Jeong nervous. "Don't say that. The doctors are just deceiving you" he nervously said.

His father sat down on the bed and looked outside the window, "I'm not stupid. I'll be deceiving myself if I say that I am getting better"

"If that's what you want to talk about, then I'll be leaving first" he stood up then his father held his arm.

"Stay. This matter is urgent" he recognized his son's uninterested look.

"I'm dying out of anticipation" Yi Jeong sarcastically said.

His father gave him a serious look, "I have done something you wouldn't like…" he sighed. But continued after hesitating, "A long time ago, I had my dearest friend and we wanted to be family related so much up to the point where we planned to marry our children off with each others'"

Yi Jeong listened very attentively; his father's confession got his full attention.

"Your older brother was supposed to marry my friend's daughter" his father admitted.

"But why didn't the wedding took place?" he asked.

"My friend had three children; two girls and a boy. The eldest girl died"

Before letting his father carry on with his story, Yi Jeong made a side comment first. "Sorry but I failed to see the connection of your story to me"

He took an apple from the table and bit it.

His father gave him an impatient look, "Just let me finish first… His eldest daughter was meant to be with my eldest son… and his youngest daughter with my…" Yi Jeong cut him off.

"You almost got me there" he laughed. "Nice joke!" and laughed much louder. But his laughter didn't last for long when he saw his father's annoyed face.

"Ho-Hold on…So you're not joking?" his father replied with a shook of his head.

"What the hell…" he dropped the apple and didn't bother to pick it up. "Abeoji! You can't do this to me"

"Actually, I can whether you like it or not" his father gave him a mischievous look.

"What makes you so sure that I'll do it?"

His father gave him a menacing glare, "When I'm already dead… I'll visit you every night… sleep next to you… whisper words in your ear and…" he stopped when he saw that his son was already frightened.

Only his family and closest friends know about his phobia when it comes to ghosts. But after that, Yi Jeong just ignored what his father had said and regarded it as a joke.

Two months later, Mr. So, head of the So Corporation, died

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Yi Jeong cringed at the thought. He heard a familiar voice amidst the noise of the crowd. He was at a luxurious royal banquet where the Crown Prince would officially introduce his long-awaited sister.

"Yah, Yi Jeong!" the Crown Prince's voice alerted the crowd and they all bowed down. "Glad you came" he said as he came closer to him.

Prince Woo Bin was one of his closest friends, along with another two young men that he still hasn't seen at the party.

"I heard it wasn't advisable to make the future king crossed, rumor has it that it's very disagreeable" he teased.

"Aish.. Why does everyone have a bad impression of me now a days?" Woo Bin asked before drinking his wine.

"Have you seen the other two?" Yi Jeong finally inquired for his missing friends. "I have been trying to ignore everyone in this god forsaken party of yours"

"There they are!"

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo entered the scene together.

"Have you heard the news? Yi Jeong's car got destroyed and his phone was stolen by a female" Ji Hoo said.

All were shocked; "Really?" all of them said in unison.

"If that ever happened to me, as long as the girl is pretty… I won't mind" Jun Pyo said with so much passion.

Woo Bin kept looking at his watch, "I got to go… I need to start the introductions"

Woo Bin is the most responsible out of the bunch, Yi Jeong is the smartest… and the coldest, Ji Hoo is the most adventurous while Jun Pyo magnets the ladies.

"**The most awaited moment of the night; the first public appearance of Korea's mysterious Princess. My sister lived in Europe for the past 14 years before returning here. She's sweet and lovable; I know everyone would love her. Our family was really happy to once more feel her presence inside the palace, like all the pressures of ruling wasn't there. I, along with my family; we are honored to introduce our one and only Princess, my lovely sister…"**

The prince looked up while the others followed. The spotlight vanished from him and was focused at the lady who was wearing a pearl ornamented ball gown on top of the stairs. The Prince looked at her with pride, **"Princess Ga eul"**

Yi Jeong has the strangest feeling.

**a/n: I apologize for not updating as soon as possible. Because I have been very busy due to term papers, investigatory projects and a thesis.**

**Thanks for reading anyway.:))**


	3. 2 : Bad Premonition

_The following serves as my inspirations for this fanfic; Thank You Yuna Ito for the song Stuck On You, Princess Hours, Mischievous Kiss, My Fair Lady, Glass Castle_

I Do Not Own SOEUL

**Chapter Two: Bad Premonition**

After his astonishing revelation, the Prince hastily guided his sister to where his friends were. Still dumbfounded by the news, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo absentmindedly bowed their heads as a sign of respect.

Minutes passed and she found her brother's friends very interesting but different from one another. Take Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo for example; the former is an obvious flirt and the latter is way too picky when it comes to things.

She noticed that aside from everyone she had talked to already; the guy beside Ji Hoo hadn't commented nor joined the group's conversation. He just stood there; staring blankly at somewhere. Cold he may seem and boring, but his attractive features didn't escape her eyes.

All of a sudden, Jun Pyo talked. "Princess Ga Eul, may I ask you a serious question?" This got her to turn her eyes away from Yi Jeong. She sweetly inquired for his question while keeping her glances at her silent Sunbae.

"Princess, if I may bold. By any chance who do you think is the handsomest among the four of us?" Jun Pyo asked. His question earned not only Yi Jeong's full attention but also everyone's.

She blushed while surveying all of them; she caught a glance at his brother who was giving her some weird gestures. 'Pick me' Woo Bin mouthed words to her.

"Hey! Not fair" Ji Hoo demanded when he saw what the Prince was doing. "Excluding Woo Bin" he finished.

It was apparent to her who got her full attention when it comes to good-looks… and it's not Jun Pyo or Ji Hoo…

"I would say… Yi Jeong-Sunbae" she flushed. The way she uttered his name was beyond cute, to the point where they all blushed along with Yi Jeong. She did not want to look at him, for she knew that if she did, she would redden intensely.

"So Princess Ga Eul likes the Cold Bastard types, huh?" Woo Bin finished with a fierce glare towards Yi Jeong.

"Oppa, don't misunderstand anything. I just answered Jun Pyo – Sunbae's question" she laughed nervously at her brother.

All of them were comfortable excluding Yi Jeong, he can't ignore the strange feeling he's getting from the Princess. A gut feeling that tells you the difference between good and bad. His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of his phone.

He took it and answered, "Yoboseo?"

The call was of a significant importance so he excused himself from the group. He got the perfect excuse to leave the packed gathering. One of the reasons why he doesn't like to socialize is because of the constant attentions women and men always give him.

The man from the other line inquired, "What do you want from me?"

Yi Jeong enters the elevator, "Hyung, just tell me who was the friend father was talking about…" he said.

Moments later, he got out of the elevator and into the breezy roof top, "There you are again… can't you take things too seriously?" his brother spoke.

"I can't take things easily if my future is in question" Yi Jeong grunted.

"Araso… I'm fed up with you bugging me every time you have the time…" his brother finally agreed, "Let's meet the day after tomorrow at the usual coffee shop"

"Alright!" Yi Jeong said then his brother hanged up the phone.

_Meanwhile…._

Woo Bin left the group when the Royal Adviser called his attention, so Princess Ga Eul was left in Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo's care. They felt her uneasiness and her frequent glances towards the elevator.

"Princess, you want a drink?" Ji Hoo offered her a glass of red wine.

"Ahneeoh, I don't drink alcohols" she coyly uttered.

But Goo Jun Pyo wouldn't give up without a fight; "Come on, Princess. A little wine won't hurt" he inveigled.

Without any option, she took the glass from him and drank the wine. "It's so bitter" she said with disgust.

"It's actually sweet because it's made from grapes" Ji Hoo said as a matter-of-factly.

She felt fuzzy and nauseous. She wasn't lying when she said that she wasn't good with alcohols. "I'm… just going to have some… (Pause) fresh air" she managed a smile amidst the fuzziness in her mind.

"Araso" the two of them said in unison. They watched with concern as she entered the elevator. It was obviously visible that the Princess wasn't feeling very well. And they know the reason perfectly well.

"You're dead meat" Jun Pyo threatened Ji Hoo.

"Why me? I only acted curiously while you coaxed the Princess to drink… You're super dead when this gets to Woo Bin" Ji Hoo said defensively.

Then Jun Pyo slowly realized, "Oh heavens, I'm dead meat" he said.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Yi Jeong kept recalling his father's remarks; "**I'll haunt you**". He hadn't paid any attention to it not until now. He doesn't know why he's suddenly remembering those things. But all he knows is that there is something bad about to happen to him.

A strange sound caught his attention.

"Who's there?" he called out but no one answered. After a minute, he heard footsteps coming closer to him and that made his heart throb faster than usual.

He faked a strong stance as he shouted who was there with him. And to make matters worse, a dog suddenly howls from a distance. This made his hair go up.

Then the light from the moon illuminates the person standing meters away from him. She had her curly hair all over her face and she walked in the creepiest way.

"Stay away!" he shouted. But still the figure continued to come closer to him.

"Last warning! I'll knock you down… Yah!" he shouted, after that he closed his eyes and prayed. '_Abeoji, araso… I'll do as you said just don't do this to me anymore"_ he thought.

Relief flooded his heart when the mysterious lady revealed herself. A drunken Ga Eul kept on laughing at him.

"Scared… so freakin' scared…." She laughed louder.

Yi Jeong was irritated with her, '_How dare she frighten the hell out of me'_ he thought. That's why he prefer to be alone than to have the presence of a woman.

"Princess… what happened to you?" he still remembered to act courteous in front of the Princess even though he doesn't like her.

"Nothing…" she pouted then continued laughing at him.

Then all of a sudden, she felt very nauseous and made a gesture often associated with vomiting.

She clung to his clothing and tried to throw up but instead to his mortification, they both fell on the floor. And it dawned on him that his and the Princess' lips were touching.

He accidentally kissed the Princess!

"Yah! SO YI JEONG" he heard Woo Bin's voice, "What are you doing to my sister?"

'_Nice timing Woo Bin… so this was my bad premonition about' _he thought.

**a/n: Hope your having a good time reading my fanfic:))**

** keep reviewing! reviews are important:))**


	4. 3 : Oppa!

**Chapter Three: Oppa**

(This scene starts inside Woo Bin's royal library)

_Woo Bin rebukes Yi Joeng for messing with his sister's "Virgin Lips", while Ji Joo and Jun Pyo laughs at Yi Jeong's shamed reaction. _

At exactly twelve o'clock on that fateful night, not only did the Princess lose her consciousness but she also lost something more precious.

The extravagance of that night ended with the Prince announcing that the Princess had decided to rest, adding that his sister wished to extend her love and gratitude for all those who attended the ball.

At the same time as the guests left, Woo Bin silently ordered his three friends to meet with him inside his library. Though confused, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo unquestioningly obeyed. But it was clear to Yi Jeong what was about to take place inside the damned library.

Jun Pyo was the first to enter the cold room and he instantly felt a chill down his spine, so did Ji Hoo.

"What's going on?" Ji Hoo audaciously asked the Prince, who was sitting behind his desk.

Woo Bin stood up from his chair when he saw Yi Jeong enter the room. "I just want to warn you, guys! Not to mess around with my sister…" he individually gave each of them a cold stare.

The first one to react was Jun Pyo, "It was a huge mistake, Woo Bin. I promise it won't happen again! I won't ever dare to give your sister any alcohol in my entire life" he was almost at the brink of tearing up.

"WHAT? You gave her alcohol?" anger and shock filled Woo Bin's mind. "You DARE!"

It came clear to Jun Pyo that a while ago, Woo Bin wasn't talking about his misdeed but someone else's.

"Stupid, you just gave yourself away!" Ji Hoo teased.

The Prince tried his best to control his anger to be able to continue what he was saying. "You've got a lot of explaining to do!" he coldly said.

"May I leave already? I've got things pilling up at my office" Yi Jeong dispassionately asked for the Prince's permission.

This got Woo Bin's blood rushing with fury, "YAH! I'm not through with you. You think just because you're one of my best friends, I'll let you get away with kissing my sister!" his furious yell echoed inside the room, and also inside the heads of the three guys staring shockingly at him.

"K-Kiss?" Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo stammered in unison.

If the revelation wasn't enough to kill him with embarrassment, Ji Hoo's green smirk might. He blushed into crimson red for the first time in the presence of his friends.

"You kissed the Princess?"

"You're awesome, Yi Jeong" Ji Hoo cheered for his friend, "I must admit though… you're pretty fast! You just met her not six hours ago…" he hadn't the chance to continue when Woo Bin kicked his chair.

Needing to clear the misunderstandings between them, and also wanting to go home already, Yi Jeong finally spoke. "It was an accident!" he said with an irritated tone.

"That's what they all say" his friend still refused to believe him. "Yi Jeong, are you a man?"

Confused, Yi Jeong answered that he was.

"Then, take full responsibility on what you did" Woo Bin said seriously.

This got the others wondering, especially Yi Jeong, what the Prince was talking about.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"Oh!" she groaned for the reason that the pain in her head was very excruciating.

She tried to recall what had happened to her last night but she failed to remember anything. The only thing that kept flashing inside her mind was a pair of eyes. Eyes that were very cold but at the same time, tantalizing. Eyes that could see through her soul, and surprisingly familiar to her.

"What the hell! My poor head!" she pitifully said.

She rose from the bed still clutching her head when the door opened all of a sudden. There she saw her brother accompanied by an old man.

"How are you feeling, Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked with a concerned look on his face.

Seeing her brother brought a smile to her face amidst the pain she was feeling. "It hurts a little bit" she answered with a pout.

With so much compassion, he touched his sister's face and kissed her forehead. Ga Eul was taken aback.

"I missed you so much my little sister" he said with a smile.

"Oppa! I missed you too…"

The two embraced for a while before Woo Bin remembered what brought him there in the first place. He held her shoulders, made a distance between them and looked straight in her eyes. "Do you know why the King ordered for you to go home?"

She nodded. "Because he missed me" she said in an arrogant but sweet manner.

Her brother smiled at her innocence. "Of course. We really missed you a lot but there's another reason to it"

This puzzled Ga Eul a lot. "And what is that, Oppa?"

Woo Bin held her hand and whispered to her with an apologetic tone, "Sweet Princess, Oppa's getting married"

Absolutely taken aback, Ga Eul just stared up at him. She couldn't believe what she heard. Her brother is getting married? She barely had time to spend with him and now… he's…

"Why?" she regretted asking a very obvious question, for she saw the answer right in front of her.

"Because of love…" he said with a wide smile on his face.

After that, his face fell when his sister didn't make any reaction. Of course she was astonished but at least she could have shrieked with joy or smiled. He asked if she was okay but she never replied. Only one thought crossed her mind;

"_**Damn whoever that girl is… no one takes my oppa away from me. My oppa is mine!"**_


	5. 4: The Other Girl

Stuck On You

**Chapter 4**

Sadness struck her when Woo Bin finally left the room along with his other attendants. Her head hurts but the heart aches because of her brother. Confused and dazed, Ga Eul walked back and forth in her room. She finally released her anger and stress on a poor glass figurine. She threw it on the floor which gave off a shattering noise.

"There should only be me!" she whispered. "I've been away for so long and it's as if they don't even miss me! He's gonna replace me… Oppa's gonna replace me…" tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Then a photo caught her attention. She grabbed the small frame from the shelf and looked at it. There she was, a six year old girl with her elder sister and her brother. Upon seeing her sister's face, her eyes begin to water again.

"We already miss you, noona!" she placed her index finger on top of the photo as if touching her sister's face. "We're doing fine. But oppa's getting married! Will I let them be or will I meddle?" she asked as if waiting for her sister to answer her question.

"I surely should meet that woman! She's giving so many problems to the princess, right?" she asked again. But it seemed that she got tired of talking to herself that she returned the photo to where it was before. Then she saw a phone.

"This is not mine!" she wondered to whom the phone might belong to. Surely, it's not her brother's because he owns a completely different brand. Or maybe this is one of the maids', if it is she'll probably fire them all. Anyway, she opened the phone and scanned it. It turned out to be awfully boring. No songs, videos, games or even pictures. The only thing inside are conversations she can't even understand. "What kind of person does this belong to? Talking about boring…" then she instantly remembered someone's aggravated face. He was shouting and chasing her everywhere. It was the most annoying thing ever. He even spoke rudely to her. The thought of it fired up her anger, but she still admits that he's coldly handsome. His long lashes, tantalizing black eyes and luscious lips. Oh! "… Yi Jeong- sunbae?"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

The So Corporation owns many properties in Korea and also abroad. But they focus their attention to their Museums. Not only does it show other people Korea's culture but it is also a very productive business, more than enough to provide for his family's extravagant lifestyle.

He was currently on a meeting about the operating expense for the next project when his phone rang. He rejected the call from Jun Pyo and continued to listen to the speaker. But his phone started to ring again and it is Ji Hoo.

'What are these guys up to now?' he thought. He rejects the call also. But what made him pick up was Woo Bin's call. Not only is he his best friend out of the three men… but Woo Bin's kind of the 'priority'.

"What?" he asked the other line loudly. And the meeting was interrupted; the speaker just stopped talking to give Yi Jeong respect.

"Go to Namsan right now. We'll be waiting for you" was Woo Bin's short order then hangs up.

"Bastard…" was Yi Jeong's low grunt before leaving the board room loudly.

Exasperated, Yi Joeng continued to his office and slammed the door shut behind him. Through time, he learned a valuable lesson in life… never disobey the Crown Prince or else you will pay. So even though he is being forced to, he hasn't any choice anyway so he drove off to Namsan.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

She's very excited to finally meet the woman that would ruin her life. Ga Eul masked her indifference and showed the pretty and kind side of her. She gleefully smiled and chatted with her brother on the way to the resort. Yesterday, she overheard her brother talking to someone on the phone. And she guessed it was the girl because Woo Bin's face was blushing and he talks like someone's tickling him. Even though she wants to throw up by seeing her brother on that state, she silently walked away and planned for the battle tomorrow.

Now she's finally prepared to eliminate the enemy. No queen-wanna-be will pass through her iron fists. She will make sure of that.

"And I invited my friends also, Princess. If you don't mind?"

"No! Not at all" she faked a smile and silently cursed her brother for inviting such pigs. For the first moment she met Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo, she instantly disliked them. She doesn't know why but when she starts to dislike somebody… that would never change. But Yi Jeong is a completely different matter. Oh! She almost forgot! She was too preoccupied with her brother's girl that she forgot another conflict. So Yi Jeong. Of course, she's planning to take her vengeance on him for acting rudely towards a princess. But she doesn't know how. If ever he remembers her… the whole revenge would vanish.

'I have to think for a very good plan. Think Ga Eul! Think! What would be the best vengeance on that arrogant guy? I got to find first his weakness!'

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

When he got to the meeting place, the other three were already there. And he noticed a small figure behind Woo Bin. He was surprised to see the Princess there. They obviously weren't on good terms because she scared the hell out of him at her party. That's when he remembers the KISS! He suddenly recalls her soft but plump lips on top of his. On that night, he was stupidly drawn to the moment that he even stuck his tongue out and lick. Oh! Just the thought sends chills down his spine.

"Jeong-ah! Are you okay? You're so red!" Ji Hoo asked with concern.

"I'm fine. It's just the weather" he lied. It wasn't the weather; it was the girl standing in front of him.

"We're complete already… so let's go!" Jun Pyo said gesturing for them to walk already.

"Wait… Oppa's waiting for someone!" Ga Eul smiled at them. But deep down inside she's burning like an inferno. Her brother's girl is so running late. And she's a princess for crying out loud. She doesn't wait for people; people are the ones who wait for her.

After 10 minutes of waiting… Woo Bin's fiancée finally arrived. And Ga eul just wants to pull all her hair out.

"Princess, this is Jae Kyung! My fiancée" Woo Bin said with a smile.

If there was one word that could ever describe her brother's fiancée, it would have to be 'elegance'. She's just wearing casual clothes but she still looks like a thousand won.

"Nice to meet you, Jae Kyung-Unnie! I hope we'll have the best time of our lives together" she faked. And oh she'll have the best time… tormenting this girl.

Then she caught Yi Jeong staring at her. 'What to do?' she kept thinking whenever she sees him. After all, there is always a punishment for slighting a Princess. Physically and emotionally.

And on she goes to the worst vacation ever.


End file.
